Episode 201 (14th November 1962)
Plot Susan sports a fresh bruise on her face. She waits until she and Albert are left alone at No.9 before telling him that her dad hit her for burning his tea. She says he often beats her and her mother and her mum blames her for making him lose his temper. Albert discovers that her dad, Jim Schofield, is one of the workmen digging up the Street. Jed looks for somewhere to live. Susan lets Albert take her home when he promises to make sure her dad doesn't hit her again. Jerry fears the basins were stolen and asks Ena if Jed is trustworthy. Ena advises to steer clear. May Schofield tells Albert that a fall caused her daughter's bruise and her father thinks the world of her. Albert believes Susan and demands to see Jim or he'll go to the authorities. May puts him off until tomorrow. Jim arrives home moments later and, as Susan cowers in her room, he threatens May about entertaining strangers. Ena tells Elsie about the washbasins. May has Jim believing that Albert was just returning Susan's schoolbag. He has another go at his wife when Susan denies the story. May reveals the real reason for Albert's visit and that he plans to confront him at work. Jed is still trying to sell his gear at Gamma. Elsie warns him to be miles away when Len gets back, for his own safety. Albert faces Jim in the Street. He bravely stands his ground against his younger adversary, calling him a bully. Minnie fetches Harry who intervenes just as things get physical. Albert threatens to set the police onto Jim if he lays another finger on Susan. The residents are full of admiration for Albert. Jerry fears he'll get the sack when Len returns. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Susan Schofield - Ann Mitton *Jim Schofield - Richard Butler *May Schofield - Margery Mason Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments *Susan Schofield's house - Downstairs room Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson) are credited but do not appear. *Albert Tatlock mentions Beattie Pearson having two daughters although she was later established as having no children. *The workman who points Jim Schofield out to Albert is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Problems for Albert and Jerry - a little girl and 24 washbasins *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,438,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1962 episodes